Groot
Groot is a sentient, tree-like individual and the accomplice of Rocket Raccoon. Together, the pair had traveled the galaxy picking up bounties until they met Star-Lord and Gamora just before the four of them were captured and put into the Kyln, where they also met Drax the Destroyer. There, they agreed to work together to escape and sell the Orb for a massive profit. However, when it was discovered that the Orb contained one of the Infinity Stones which was being sought out by Ronan the Accuser, Groot convinced his friends to risk everything to stop Ronan's diabolical plans. During the Battle of Xandar, Groot sacrificed his own life to save his new friends. However, part of his destroyed body was planted by Rocket to birth a new Groot, as they joined the Guardians of the Galaxy. As the new Groot began to grow, he stayed with the Guardians and endeavored with them on many adventures. They were soon hired by the Sovereign to destroy an Abilisk, but they were then targeted by their former employers due to Rocket who double-crossed them. During the escape, they had met Peter Quill's father Ego while Groot and Rocket, along with Yondu Udonta, were captured by Taserface's faction of the Ravagers, but Groot was able to help them all escape. Groot then joined his allies and assisted them in destroying Ego and saving all his friends, but Udonta lost his life. Over the next four years, Groot continued to grow and started exhibiting the personality of an adolescent. Both Groot and Rocket then left the Guardians temporarily to accompany Thor to Nidavellir in order to help his mission to stop Thanos from completing the Infinity Gauntlet. After they had helped Thor obtain his weapon, Stormbreaker, Groot and Rocket traveled to Earth using the Bifrost Bridge and joined the Battle of Wakanda. Groot fought alongside Captain America and attempted to attack Thanos; however, when the Mad Titan amassed all six of the Infinity Stones, he succeeded in eliminating fifty percent of the universe's population, which resulted in Groot's death. Five years later, the Avengers managed to undo the effects of the Snap, resurrecting Groot. Alongside Winter Soldier, he left Wakanda through an Inter-Dimensional Portal and joined the Battle of Earth. In the aftermath of the battle, Groot attended Tony Stark's funeral and rejoined the Guardians, now including Thor, on their adventures. History Groot is a hyper-intelligent, tree-like organism from the species Flora colossus native to the planet X. While he possesses human level intellect, Groot's robust and heavyweight physiology causes the organs of his acoustic generation to become stiff and inflexible, rendering the limits of his speech to the simple phrase, "I am Groot." Groot's extensive Nova Corps criminal record includes 3 counts of grievous bodily harm, 15 counts of escape from incarceration and 3 counts of mercenary activity.2 Deals at the HubEdit Groot was the frequent partner-in-crime of Rocket Raccoon. One of their adventures saw them travel to The Hub, where the duo rescued a family of sentient Scalluscs from the Stygian crime-lord Zade Scraggot, who was planning on harvesting the shells of the hapless snail-like creatures to use as tiles for his bathroom. Groot and Rocket had originally been hired by Sqqd'li, under the orders of his employer, the crime-lord Zade Scraggot, to acquire the Scalluscs for Scraggot, but upon learning the nature of their cargo and their intended fate, and that the Scalluscs could out-pay Scraggot, Groot and Rocket chose to rescue them from the crime-lord instead.3 Quest for the OrbEdit Skirmish with Star-LordEdit Personality